There is interest in exploring the use of nanometer-scale magnets, or nanomagnets, in signal propagation. There has been some limited success in propagating a signal along a row of nanomagnets. A force is applied to a row of nanomagnets to cause the magnetization direction of each nanomagnet to align with its relatively unstable hard axis, and then the external magnetic field is removed. The magnetization direction of a first nanomagnet in the row of nanomagnets is perturbed to cause the magnetization direction of the first nanomagnet to align with its relatively stable easy axis. Magnetic dipole field coupling between adjacent nanomagnets ideally causes a cascade of anti-parallel alignment of magnetization directions along the row of nanomagnets. However, cascade success depends on the magnetization direction of each nanomagnet staying in its relatively unstable hard-axis alignment until perturbed by the dipole field of the signal propagating from an adjacent nanomagnet. Unfortunately, variables such as thermal fluctuations, transient electromagnetic fields, and lithographic inconsistencies can affect hard-axis stability and cause the magnetization direction in a nanomagnet to prematurely align with its easy axis, ruining the reliability of the cascade. Thus, there is a need to increase hard-axis magnetization stability in nanomagnets to increase the reliability of signal propagation.